


Bedtime Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have a thing for them talking in bed, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek opens up about his sisters to a pregnant Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair with a look of blatant adoration on his face. There were NO tears in his eyes and even if there were, which there most certainly were not, he'd place the blame on his hormones going out of whack since the start of his pregnancy. There was nothing tear worthy about Derek carefully resting his head over his round belly, ear pressed against the taught skin as he listened to the steady heartbeat of their baby with a serene smile stretched across his lips that had become less of a rarity and a more common occurrence as the pregnancy had gone on. It was definitely heartwarming though. He'd taken pictures of the other times Derek had done it and kept them in a folder in his laptop labeled Our First Cub. A little presumptuous maybe, but he was fairly positive Derek wouldn't mind another kid or two since his voice always took on a fond tone whenever he talked about Laura and their little sister Bernadette. Stiles could never replace the loved ones Derek had lost but he could give him a family he would love and protect as fiercely as he already did their small pack.

Stiles sniffed and closed his eyes with a scowl. Stupid hormones had made him soft.

"I don't think it's the hormones, just you," Derek muttered as he stroked the underside of his belly, his smile had shifted into an amused grin.

"I don't remember mind reading being one of your wolf powers." Stiles opened his eyes and gave Derek's hair a couple hard tugs.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Doesn't have to be, your face is an open book."

"You're not even looking at me."

Derek looked up at him at that, green eyes bright and eyebrow arched. "Am I wrong?"

"... That's not the point. Shut up." Stiles crossed his arms and pouted. He wasn't a good liar when it came to the little things and there was no use in trying when his mate could hear it even if he somehow managed to maintain a poker face.

Derek chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss to his stomach. "Thought so."

Stiles would give Derek this one just this once since he was usually right the rest of the time. He was magnanimous like that. " _Anyway_ , we have another appointment with Deaton next Tuesday. You sure you don't want to know if we're having a boy or girl?"

"Subtle subject change and yes, I'm sure. I want it to be a surprise but you can find out if you want, just don't tell me."

"Nah, just checking. I'm cool with being surprised but the pack hasn't stopped begging me to find out. Lydia keeps harassing me about nursery colors."

"Tell her to paint it all black, it would be enough to make her complain about your terrible taste in colors and stop asking you for your opinion."

"Huh." Stiles smirked and traced the shape of Derek's eyebrows. "That's not a bad idea."

"Mm. It got Laura off my back when she was allowed to decorate her room for the first time and kept making me look at different shades of purple." Derek's lips curled into a sad smile but he didn't look like it physically pained him to say it like it would have last year.

"What color did she end up picking?"

"Lavender, it was her favorite color. She said it made her calm."

Stiles licked his lips and smoothed down Derek's hair. "I could tell Lydia to paint the nursery lavender if you want," he offered softly.

Derek waited a beat and swallowed. "With soft green highlights, that was Bernadette's favorite color. She and Laura loved to match their clothes and rooms."

It was getting easier for Derek to talk about his family but he never shared actual stories about them. Just small things he would suddenly be reminded of like his dad's favorite food, ribs, or his cousin's lucky ripped jeans, Derek had grinned when he said John had claimed that he could look like shit but was guaranteed a date if he asked out a girl while wearing his lucky jeans. Stiles had listened to each tidbit with rapt attention and wanted to know more but refused to push. Though he wasn't against giving a nudge now and then. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Derek kept his eyes down but didn't sound like he was reluctant to share this part of himself. "Sometimes they bullied me into matching clothes too. Bernie said she didn't want me to feel left out just because I was a boy."

Stiles's heart clenched. "She sounds sweet."

"She was." Derek's voice took on a rougher tone and he cleared his throat. Before Stiles could ask if he was okay he was already talking. "I'm fine, still hurts but..." Derek shrugged.

"But it's a little easier to think of them," Stiles finished for him. It was like that with his mom, it would always hurt but it got a little easier with each passing year.

Derek nodded in agreement and crawled up the bed to lie down next to him, his head on Stiles's shoulder and his hand gently resting over his stomach. "I'll do better this time, I won't let anyone hurt you or our cub."

Stiles wanted to tell him he didn't do anything wrong last time, that it wasn't his fault but they've had that talk before and Derek wasn't willing to let go of that guilt anytime soon. It made him him wish he'd been the one to kill Kate Argent instead of Peter. The psycho was long dead but she still haunted Derek, Stiles could see it in the way Derek winced whenever he was near an open flame or the way his jaw clenched whenever he saw a girl that was Laura or Bernadette's age if they were still alive. All he could do was give him time and hope Derek would eventually realize that those responsible for his family's death were Kate and the people she had hired to help her, that he had been a victim and nothing more. "I know you won't."

"I'll keep you both safe," Derek promised with a kiss to Stiles's neck.

"And I'll keep you safe," Stiles promised in return. He reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand and made a quick mental note to talk to Lydia about the nursery in the morning.


End file.
